


Детонатор

by dunkelgrau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Романову и Бартона засылают обыскать и зачистить квартиру Коулсона после смерти агента на предмет того, не осталось ли там секретных данных.
Kudos: 3





	Детонатор

В квартире отчего-то пахло шоколадом.

Вообще-то, это было как-то даже… несерьёзно. Неуместно. Непочтительно. Квартира мёртвого человека должна была пахнуть печалью, пылью, временем и пустотой. Квартира агента Филипа К. Коулсона пахла горьким шоколадом. По крайней мере, горечь вполне соответствовала случаю.

Вошедших было двое: молодая рыжеволосая женщина и крепко сбитый глазастый тип с совершенно потерянным взглядом. На пороге последний нерешительно замер, замешкался, словно сомневаясь, стоило ли ему вообще заходить.

— Фьюри дал чёткие инструкции, — бросив в его сторону косой взгляд, проговорила женщина.

Тон был холодным, деловым, практически лишённым эмоций — но то, как женщина смотрела на своего спутника, выдавало её сочувствие.

— Знаю, — буркнул мужчина, наконец захлопывая за собой дверь.

— Клинт. — Женщина поставила на пол свой рюкзак и внимательно посмотрела на спутника. — Давай просто это сделаем и быстро уйдём. Мне тоже не улыбается здесь надолго застрять.

Мужчина вздохнул, ставя свой рюкзак рядом.

— Спасибо, Нат. — Женщина иронически вскинула брови. Её спутник слабо улыбнулся, развязывая горловину рюкзака и выуживая оттуда портативный индикатор поля. — Один я бы сюда вряд ли смог войти.

Агенты «Щита», Наталья «Чёрная вдова» Романова и Клинт «Соколиный глаз» Бартон обменялись мрачными усмешками. Факт того, что смертность в рядах личного состава считалась делом само собой разумевшимся и не достойным обсуждения, уже давно стал темой лишний раз пошутить. Существовать в режиме боеготовности круглые сутки при каком-то ином отношении к жизни для них уже было просто невозможно.

«Директор, сэр, а почему у нас нет запрета на служебные романы?» — «Подумайте, агент, какая вам разница, кто, что и с кем, если вас всё равно завтра убьют?» — «Спасибо, сэр, вы умеете внушить надежду на будущее, сэр!..» Смешно, господа офицеры и личный состав. Поплачем, господа офицеры и личный состав. Только сделаем это так, чтобы этого никто не заметил, а то у нас режим секретности…

Технически, директор Фьюри отправил на обыск одной из основных квартир Фила Коулсона одного Бартона. Клинт хорошо знал Коулсона — достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы проверить, не оставил ли агент дома носителей секретной информации в открытом доступе, прототипов вооружения или собственного табельного оружия. Бартон подозревал, что Фьюри на самом деле тоже не хотел лишний раз возвращаться в дом мёртвого агента; насколько можно было доверять официальной хронике и неофициальным легендам, Фьюри и Коулсон с самого начала службы в «Щите» работали в одной связке. Агент Хилл могла быть хоть двадцать раз заместителем директора внутри официальной служебной иерархии «Щита». Когда дело доходило до непосредственного, боевого вмешательства, «полевой» работы — инопланетян, богов, чертей в ступе, — Фьюри доверял дело Коулсону.

Теперь, спустя почти неделю с момента гибели агента, было непонятно, кто бы смог заменить его — не как ещё одну вакантную должность, а как специалиста. И смог бы ли вообще.

Удивительное дело, но сильнее всех смерть Коулсона ударила не по Фьюри и даже не по Романовой с Бартоном. Хуже всех его уход воспринял Тони Старк. Взявший шефство над его запоями невосприимчивый к алкоголю Роджерс на все вопросы только вяло комментировал что-то про первого потерянного бойца и с загнанным взглядом уверял, что всё было в норме.

На взгляд агента Бартона, ни черта ничего в норме не было.

Запах горького шоколада, вопреки логике, шёл не с кухни, а из той комнаты невнятного назначения, которая в квартире Коулсона, видимо, отвечала за спальню и кабинет одновременно. Забытая на упорно работавшем системном блоке плитка шоколада почти полностью расплавилась — она и испускала волны неуместного в пустой квартире аромата. На экране компьютера светилось запрашивавшее пароль окошко программной оболочки. Зная Коулсона, Клинт мог с лёгкостью предположить, что в случае неверного ввода данных система не только самоуничтожится, но и взорвёт к чертям всю квартиру.

— В гостиной чисто, — глухо сказала Наташа, следом за Клинтом заходя в комнату. — Пара фотографий, за рамками ничего, индикаторы поля «жучков» не засекли… Что у тебя тут?

— Сейчас посмотрим, — пробормотал Клинт, садясь за компьютер.

Ощущать кончиками пальцев тонкий, недельной давности слой пыли на клавиатуре было неожиданно больно. Клинт колебался не дольше пары секунд прежде, чем вбить логин и пароль в форму запроса. Компьютер, мигнув, начал загружать профиль.

— О, — протянула Наташа, переводя взгляд с компьютера на Клинта, и обратно.

— Это не «о», — буркнул Бартон. — Это логика и знание предмета изучения.

Судя по тому, что загружалось на экране перед ними, на компьютере работали через систему удалённого доступа. На экране выскакивало окошко за окошком, вкладка за вкладкой. Данные с камер видеонаблюдения в башне Старка, по этажам, такие чёткие, будто на машине Коулсона был установлен компонент «Джарвиса». Информация с летающей крепости, снимки со спутников, полторы тысячи непрочитанных входящих в окошке почтового клиента… Клинт щёлкал мышкой, закрывая программы, и всё сильнее стискивал зубы. Наташа молча смотрела на Бартона с задумчивым сочувствием.

Данные с бортовых самописцев взорванных порталами Локи вертолётов. Аэрофотосъёмка разрушенной базы. Прогноз сейсмической активности в регионе. Списки погибших. Судя по профилям мониторинга, Коулсон только казался равнодушно-непробиваемым, как того требовал регламент.

Бартон скрипнул зубами, когда следующая вкладка показала ему его же собственное досье, но промолчал — и был очень благодарен Наташе за то, что она тоже никак это не прокомментировала. Он закрыл вкладку, не читая. От того, что дальше в базе Коулсона шло какое-то нечеловеческое количество снимков с устройств слежения, запечатлевших его, Клинта, решительно не делалось легче.

Его добило не досье и не данные с камер. Его добили два сайта с рецептами, которые безжалостная машина показала последними. Коулсон, судя по всему, планировал отпраздновать — то ли их победу над Локи и читаури, которой так и не увидел, то ли собственную встречу с Роджерсом, то ли…

«Он любил готовить», — хотел сказать Клинт, и вдруг обнаружил, что не мог ничего произнести вслух. Наташа осторожно положила ладонь на плечо Бартону и чуть сжала пальцы:

— Клинт?

Бартон, молча кивнул, отключая очередное приложение.

— Прости, я не очень хочу… вмешиваться, но — у вас с Коулсоном что-то… было?

Клинт успел поднять взгляд как раз вовремя для того, чтобы успеть разглядеть безумно редкое природное явление: «Чёрная вдова в замешательстве». По лицу Натали никогда нельзя было сказать, играет она или правда испытывает какие-то чувства. Ему хотелось верить в то, что замешательство было настоящим.

— «Что-то»? — сиплым, чужим голосом переспросил он, чувствуя, что вот-вот рассмеётся. — Нат, я с ним в одной связке был на доброй сотне заданий. Я вёл его машину, пока он пытался выспаться на пассажирском сиденье между миссиями. Я с ним пил кофе, водку и физраствор, ел фаст-фуд из одной картонки, стрелял по одним и тем же мишеням. Он один раз припёрся ко мне на вышку с одеялом, потому что я, видите ли, и без того чересчур отмороженный. Он тогда в итоге сам простыл, придурок несчастный. Я ему на прошлое Рождество притащил прототип щита Капитана Америки, который, каюсь, стырил из запасников на базе… — Клинт прикусил губу, сделал глубокий вдох. И почти спокойно спросил: — Как ты думаешь, это можно назвать «что-то»?

— Прости, — помолчав, глухо проговорила Наташа.

— Проехали, — буркнул Клинт, продолжая бегло просматривать файлы на компьютере.

Отдельная директория на съёмном диске, название которой после расшифровки сложилось в легкомысленное: «Соколиный глаз: среда обитания, повадки, как с ним бороться», заставила сердце болезненно сжаться. Клинту было до обидной боли жаль, что Коулсон так теперь никогда и не узнает, что он оценил его иронию. В папке были зашифрованные дополнения к досье и ещё под гигабайт фотографий. Клинт, секунду поколебавшись, стёр всё.

— С остальным эксперты разберутся, — прокомментировал он, выдёргивая диск из слота и аккуратно давя его ботинком.

— Мебель я просканировала, закладок нет, — тихо сказала Наташа, глядя в пол, пока Клинт сметал обломки в пакет для мусора. — В вентиляции тоже чисто…

— Если бы он хотел что-то спрятать, он бы не оставил на этом следов, — задумчиво пробормотал Бартон. — Мы бы это не засекли ни по излучению, ни по химическим следам, ни по отпечаткам пальцев… Нат, ты проверяла, нет ли в стенах полостей?

— Я даже обои просветила, — криво усмехнулась Романова.

— Шкафы? Плинтуса? Ножки мебели?..

— Ты так уверен, что он что-то здесь оставил? — приподняла бровь Наташа.

— Поверь, — неожиданно улыбнулся Клинт, — он перед каждой миссией выходил из дома, как в последний раз. Ценная информация, которую он не мог унести с собой на задание, всегда оставалась на месте последней явки, на всякий случай. Любые важные данные он бы сохранил и оставил в таком месте, чтобы их нашли только «свои».

— Предлагаешь прочесать квартиру вручную? — моргнула Наташа.

Клинт в ответ только молча посмотрел на неё.

Карту памяти они нашли в плафоне на люстре, часа через два дотошного перетряхивания квартиры. Клинт к тому моменту уже несколько раз успел пожалеть о том, что вообще это предложил. Это только на словах рабочий настрой заглушал тупую боль где-то внутри. По ощущениям, Клинту в сердце методично вбивали по гвоздю каждый раз, когда они находили какую-то на первый взгляд ненужную мелочь. Запас кофе. Смятую рубашку. Недочитанную книгу. Засмотренный до дыр комикс. Наташа глухо извинилась и на несколько минут вышла из комнаты после того, как в скрытом отделении ящика стола обнаружилась открытка. Сама по себе она была всего лишь невзрачным куском картона — Романова лет шесть назад специально выбирала пострашнее. Она лично написала её Коулсону на день рождения, на русском, с массой идиом и совершенно непереводимых эпитетов. Коулсон не только всё перевёл, но и нашёл одну речевую и две пунктуационных ошибки, выделил их красным, поставил Наташе «двойку» и попросил больше так не шутить.

Больше она не шутила. Ей казалось, что в тот день она и так насмеялась лет на десять вперёд.

— Ну. — В голосе Романовой не было вопросительных интонаций. — Мы должны знать, что он нам оставил.

— Момент, — пробормотал Клинт, включая рабочий ноутбук.

Карта памяти не лезла ни в один слот, пришлось искать переходник. Бартон поздравил себя с тем, что у него не тряслись руки, когда он подключал устройство.

Они сами не знали, что ожидали там увидеть. Фотографии, данные, программы, что угодно. Признания в любви. Видеозаписи на тему: «Если вы это смотрите, меня нет в живых…» Формулу точного расчёта погрешностей в замерах реликтового излучения. Сборник преступно сентиментальной музыки. Координаты звезды в небе. Надежду на то, что это всё неправда.

Это не имело значения в конечном счёте.

С карты памяти автоматически запустилось приложение, обойдя все блокирующие системы. Окно с формой заполнения. Только логин. Бартон покосился на Наташу. Та нетерпеливо пожала плечами, словно давая молчаливое разрешение. Клинт вбил в форму своё кодовое имя и кликнул на кнопку запуска.

— Бартон, — мягко сказал слишком знакомый голос из динамиков. Клинт чуть не выронил ноутбук. — Я очень надеюсь, что вам ничего не дорого на том компьютере, в который вы вставили этот носитель…

Клинт в какой-то момент понял, что перестал дышать. Голос Коулсона из динамиков звучал неторопливо, спокойно, с лёгкой насмешкой.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что мы ещё обязательно встретимся, — говорил мёртвый Коулсон со съёмного носителя. — Во всяком случае, я в это верю. Поверьте и вы. Сразу станет легче…

Со стороны Наташи послышался какой-то странный звук. Бартон с запозданием понял, что это был всхлип.

— …и, на случай, если вы слушаете это в моей квартире, — негромко проговорил голос, — советую вам покинуть периметр.

Клинт и Наташа оторопело переглянулись.

— Программа детонации активирована, — спокойно продолжал голос Коулсона. — Бомба сработает через две минуты, вам должно хватить. Это сообщение самоуничтожится через тридцать… двадцать девять… двадцать восемь…

— Сукин ты сын, — выстрадал Клинт, не понимая, что чувствует — печаль, восторг или обиду. — Нат!

— У меня всё, — откликнулась Романова, уже пинком открывая двери из квартиры, не заботясь о ключах.

— …девятнадцать… восемнадцать…

— Только не говори, что останешься дослушать, — через плечо бросила Натали, выбивая дверь пожарного выхода.

— До того, как ты это озвучила, у меня этой мысли не возникало, — истерически хихикнул Клинт, перепрыгивая вслед за ней через перила.

— Кретин, — почти нежно сказала Романова.

— Клинический, — пробормотал себе под нос прочитавший её реплику по губам человек, сидевший на чердаке соседнего дома и наблюдавший за парочкой в оптический прицел винтовки. — Учишь вас, учишь, всё без толку…

Человек был бледен, уже неделю как небрит и, судя по выражению лица, вежливо ненавидел весь мир.

— Дурдом на каникулах, — пробурчал он, отвинчивая прицел от винтовки. Врачи советовали ему не держать раздражение в себе, так что он выговаривался с чистой совестью. То, что технически он говорил сам с собой, его не слишком беспокоило. — Ну ладно — Романова, но Бартон хорош… Сам же вспомнил о том, что отчётные данные и ценная информация обязательно должны остаться на месте последней явки. Если ценной информации нет, значит, агент пришёл и забрал её до вас. Простая же логика, ребёнок разберётся… И кой йотун вас дёрнул решить, что эта кукла с самоуничтожением представляет ценность?..

Пока он говорил, он успел разобрать винтовку и сложить детали в кофр для камеры и чехол для штатива.

— Ворчу, как старый дед, — резюмировал человек, застёгивая молнию на кофре. — Но право же, как дети малые. Как вас таких надолго оставить…

Продолжая бормотать под нос, он направился к двери, ведущей с крыши на чердак. Ему ещё надо было заскочить к психотерапевту, сменить бинты и купить новую карточку в телефон на другое имя. Где-то за его спиной взрывалась квартира мёртвого Филипа К. Коулсона.

Он не обернулся посмотреть на взрыв.  
Живой Филип К. Коулсон предпочитал не отвлекаться на что-то настолько обыденное.


End file.
